Karya Anak Bangsa untuk indonesia Jaya
by haruchi24
Summary: Personifikasi Indonesia mengikuti sebuah seminar di sebuah hotel yang lumayan terkenal di daerah Jakarta, apa seminar yang ia ikuti? Apa yang ia rasakan? / warning: judul tidak nyambung, OC, typo, dll / silakan membaca kalau berkenan


~**Karya Anak Bangsa untuk Indonesia Jaya**~

_**Disclaimer**_:_ Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya__—tapi Indonesia punya saya! _

_~Karya Anak Bangsa untuk Indonesia Jaya~ © Haruchi24__—__ネシ_

_Ide cerita 100% milik saya, dan ini dibuat saat mendengar seminar yang dilaksanakan pada tanggal 25 Juni 2012_

_I don't own Hetalia, I just made this fanfiction and I don't even get any royalty of this_.

_**Character**_: Indonesia

_**Summary**_: Personifikasi Indonesia mengikuti sebuah seminar di sebuah hotel yang lumayan terkenal di daerah Jakarta, apa seminar yang ia ikuti? Apa yang ia rasakan?

_**Warnings**_: Typo, based on the author experience, OC dll

**A/N**: waaah~ udah lama gak muncul di FFn, saya malah membawa fict based on the experience ini XD oke—disini saya memposisikan diri menjadi Nesia, ngomong-ngomong disini Nesia saya buat perempuan yaa semoga kali ini tidak mengecewakan deh ._. Ini dibuat selama di hotel tersebut, maklum kalau agak acak-acakkan ya ^^

.

"Acara akan dimulai dengan kata sambutan dari kepala sekolah SMP Indonesia Jaya, kepada bapak dipersilakan." ucap sang _MC_ mengawali mulainya acara seminar tersebut.

Para siswa yang sedari tadi masih mengobrol sana-sini pun sudah mulai tertib dan mengunci mulut mereka—memperhatikan apa yang _MC_ katakan.

.

~**Karya Anak Bangsa untuk Indonesia Jaya**~

Thanks to all of Direktorat Jendral Perdagangan Dalam Negeri yang telah mengundang saya ke seminar ini

.

Sekitar 5 menit pembukaan yang dilontarkan oleh kepala sekolah SMP Indonesia Jaya ini.

Acara dimulai pukul 09.00, acara seminar yang diikuti sekitar 250 siswa SMP, kali ini SMP Indonesia Jaya—sebuah SMP kecil yang sudah berstatus RSBI—kali ini beruntung mendapat undangan ke seminar ini.

Kali ini, seminar ini bertemakan 'Gerakan Aku Cinta Indonesia (ACI)' mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah ada yang tau tentang gerakan ini? Aku yang kali ini ikut dengan rombongan ini dan aku sebagai seorang personifikasi dari Indonesia, aku sedang mencoba untuk menjadi sosok remaja wanita yang berumur 14 tahun.

Dengan melihat teman-temanku berbondong-bondong datang kemari—mungkin beberapa diantara mereka tidak niat datang kemari, tapi dengan diselenggarakannya seminar ini, mau tidak mau para siswa dipaksa untuk datang bukan? Walaupun dengan sedikit pemaksaan aku tetap merasa senang mereka mau datang.

Diantara siswa-siswi yang terlihat malas-malasan ternyata masih ada yang antusias juga lho—selain aku tentunya—misalnya teman yang duduk disebelahku ini, mungkin dia memang terlihat tidak serius karena dia fokus menggambar, tapi sebenarnya telinganya mendengarkan dengan baik setiap kata yang dituturkan oleh _Direktur Direktorat Dagang Kecil Menengah dan Produk Dalam Negeri_.

Sebelum kata sambutan dari kepala sekolah, dan Direktur Direktorat Dagang Kecil Menengah dan Produk Dalam Negeri, kami menyanyikan lagu kebangsaanku—Indonesia Raya.

Waah, aku terharu mendengar para siswa ini menyanyikannya dengan semangat—walau kutau banyak dari mereka yang tidak ikhlas menyanyikannya—ini terdengar dari suara mereka yang asal-asalan.

Setelah bernyanyi, acara dilanjutkan dengan pembukaan dari Direktur Direktorat Dagang Kecil Menengah dan Produk Dalam Negeri (DKMPDN) dia memberikan pidato-pidato yang lumayan membangun menurutku, walau diantara pidatonya tersebut ada beberapa kesalahan—karena hanya dilihat dari sudut pandang baiknya saja.

Ada sebuah _yel-yel_ yang membuatku terharu, dia berteriak "INDONESIA!" lalu, para siswa menjawab, "JAYA!" wooaaah, yel-yel yang semangat sekali—membuatku senang mendengarnya.

Perasaanku kali ini bercampur aduk, antara senang karena mereka antusias dengan seminar ini, terharu karena mereka begitu bersemangat, sedih karena mengetahui kenyataan mereka lebih menyukai produk luar negeri, dan takut karena aku takut kalau produk dalam negeri akan selamanya kalah dengan produk luar negeri—ah, pokoknya campur aduk lah.

.

Jam 09.25 acara dimulai, setelah pidato panjang lebar dari Direktur Direktorat Dagang Kecil Menengah dan Produk Dalam Negeri. Satu kalimat yang sempat ku kutip darinya, "Produk-produk dalam negeri juga lebih baik dari produk impor." Entah apa yang harus kubilang pada bapak itu, tapi dia sangat percaya diri sekali ya? Tidak seperti diriku.

Aku menitikkan air mata—senang, bercampur sedih yang kurasakan, tidak tau harus melakukan apa dan bagaimana. Aku hanya bisa menjadi negeri yang dihina terus-terusan oleh wargaku sendiri. Tidakkah mereka menyadari luka yang kurasakan? Tubuh dekil yang tak terawat—tidak seperti _nation-nation_ lain yang mengenakan pakaian rapi dan mengenakan parfum mahal dari _Prancis_, aku hanya menganakan sebuah kaos kumal dan mengenakan sendal jepit, bahkan aku tidak memakai parfum apapun.

Ah, aku mengeluh pun tidak ada gunanya, tidak akan ada yang mau mendengarkanku, walaupun ada mereka pasti hanya membohongiku saja, daripada begini terus—lebih baik aku melanjutkan seminar ini.

Seminar ini bernama seminar ACI (Aku Cinta Indonesia) ini adalah sebuah gerakan yang muncul beberapa tahun terakhir, biasanya seminar ini diadakan untuk anak-anak SMP/sederajat, disini dihadirkan berbagai narasumber salah satunya, Dr. Kissumi Dwiyana Ningsih[1].

Dulu, ditahun 1970an ada sebuah gerakan KB (Keluarga Berencana)—sekarang pun gerakan itu masih berlanjut. Di jaman itu, orang-orang yang memiliki anak lebih dari 2 orang, akan merasa malu, misalnya ada orang yang bertanya begini, "Anakmu berapa?" lalu, jika orang yang ditanya tersebut memiliki 2 orang anak, mereka akan bangga menjawab "Ada 2." tapi, jika anaknya lebih dari 2, mereka akan menjawab dengan malu dan tidak enak, "A... ada 5..." begitu.

Woaah, aku jadi ingat masa lalu—disaat masih banyak warga yang peduli padaku.

.

Aku tidak tau apalagi yang harus kuceritakan, sebetulnya masih banyak yang belum kuceritakan disini, tapi biarlah itu menjadi kenanganku, biarlah itu menjadi rahasiaku, tidak apa kan?

"Haha. Aku senang lho!" ucapku diakhir seminar itu, dengan senyuman terbaikku tentunya.

.

…Fin

.

[1]Itu dia salah satu orang yang bekerja di kementrian pendidikan, dia menjadi salah satu pembicara disana.

Akhirnya selesai ._. saya belakangan ini sibuk di Fiction Press ._. maaf, tiba-tiba muncul dan membawa fic begini, lain kali saya akan muncul dengan membawa fic yang lebih seru lagi, based on the experience boleh 'kan?

Ini sebetulnya udah selesai lumayan lama, karena sampe rumah langsung saya ketik, tapi maaf baru bisa publish sekarang ._. maaf. Jadi, bisa minta reviewnya? Komentar juga boleh ^^


End file.
